Dream Series: Lover's Quarrel
by YukiIshiko
Summary: Ryn Mizuki thought everything was perfect, but she was wrong. Short story based off of a dream! OC and Zetsu.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is based off a dream I had. This story actually has nothing to do with my usual OC Yuki, but her friend Ryn.**

**Story start:**

Ryn Mizuki reflects on her somewhat crappy day. She goes into her hotel room bathroom and gazes into the mirror. What she sees is a forlorn girl looking back at her. Ryn's dark green eyes are moist with tears. Her light green hair is mussed and disarrayed almost beyond recognition. But most apparent is the mark upon her face in the shape of a hand. Yes, today was not so wonderful a day.

The day had started out normally enough. Ryn had awoken and reached over towards her boyfriends side of the bed but found the space empty. It wasn't even warm on his side. That wasn't so unusual. He never made a habit of staying at the house after he woke up. He just left, that's the way he was. Sighing, Ryn had gotten up and showered in muted tranquility. After some breakfast, she put on some comfortable clothes and went to her first job at the local clinic.

It isn't until she leaves the clinic for her second job that he decides to show up. She has no idea that he is there. At this point, Ryn bustles into the herb shop and begins watering the plants as she normally does. When someone grabs her from behind, she screams. One of the hands slides up to her mouth and covers her scream, the other hand whirls her around. Ryn's eyes widen a little. She relaxes as she realizes it is just her boyfriend. He grins wickedly at her and removes his hand from her mouth, only to cover her lips with his.

After a moment, Ryn coyly shoves at him and giggles. "Zetsu, what if someone sees?"

Said man shrugs. "Then they have a nice show, don't they?" He ignores her playful chatter and kisses her again.

Ryn smiles at him happily. "I didn't think you'd be around today."

Zetsu's face loses all emotion. "I have a little time."

Ryn frowns. "What does that mean?"

Zetsu gives another wicked grin. "Close the shop and let's go home."

Ryn continues to frown. "You know I cannot do such a thing! There are orders to fill and people to help and …" Quite what else she had to do she didn't get to say, as Zetsu lifts her off the floor and begins walking. "Hey!" Ryn squeaks as he carries her through the door.

Zetsu gives her a hungry look. "I said close the shop, I meant it."

Ryn sighs, half exasperated and half giddy. No sooner had she locked the shop than Zetsu whisked her back to her house. The front door and hallways are a blur as he uses ninja speed to dump her into her bedroom.

Ryn giggles playfully. "You are in a mood. What's the occasion?"

Zetsu doesn't say anything. In response, he tugs at her shirt and growls.

Ryn pulls her shirt back down. "Hey, I'm serious. What is wrong? You never show up in the middle of the day." She stands up and paces to the side of the room where her vanity table is.

Zetsu growls again. "I said I have a LITTLE time woman. If you think I am going to waste it talking to you about something stupid, you are wrong."

Ryn turns and faces him, only to find he is towering over her. Trying not to be intimidated, Ryn says, "I don't think my question is stupid. I just want to know if everything is okay or not!"

Zetsu pushes her down into her vanity table chair and snorts. "Sure, everything is okay lady. As for why I am here in the daytime, I would have thought you'd be smart enough to figure out that I HAVE NEEDS and I don't feel like finding a random woman this time."

Ryn's eyes widen. "THIS time? What do you mean, THIS time? Do you usually find some random lady during the daytime?"

Zetsu doesn't hesitate in answering. "Of course. Why should I run back here every time I have a need? That would be a waste of time and effort."

Ryn stands up, despite him looming over her. "That is horrible! Zetsu, what am I to you then? Just a convenient THING to play with when you feel like it?"

Zetsu just smiles. "You said it, not me."

Ryn glares at him. "You JERK! I thought you loved me!"

Zetsu laughs. "A man doesn't need to feel love to be with a woman Ryn. You should have known when we met that I would never love you the way you clearly fantasize about." Ryn's eyes tear up a little bit. This seems to make Zetsu mad. He yells, "What's this? TEARS? I didn't realize you were such a crybaby darling."

Ryn dabs at her eyes with a tissue. "I would rather be a crybaby than a manipulative jerk with commitment issues."

Zetsu growls, "Watch your mouth."

Ryn continues, "I can't believe how stupid I am." She stands up a little taller. "I think we are done here. You can get out of my house now!"

Zetsu's eyes narrow. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

In response, Ryn begins gathering up some of his stuff and tossing them into a box she found in the closet. "Get your stuff and get out! I am not kidding!"

Zetsu grabs Ryn and shakes her a little. "Stop being stupid!"

Ryn pushes at him angrily. "I am NOT stupid! I don't want you here anymore, so get out already!"

Zetsu looks from Ryn, to the box on the floor, and back to her. With an angry glare, he slaps her down onto the ground next to the half-filled box. With a snort he says, "Keep the stuff. I don't need it."

Ryn listens as he stomps down the hall and down the stairs. A few moments pass before the front door opens and closes. After that, there is silence. Ryn slowly stands up and surveys the scene. Looking around the room makes her feel even sadder and lonelier than before. Knowing Zetsu would never come back made it that much worse.

Ryn falls back to the floor and sobs. Unable to deal with her emotions, she goes outside and paces the sidewalk opposite of her house. As she walks back, she sees a blur of red and black bounding along the front of her house. Alarmed, Ryn dashes inside and gasps.

Ryn glares at Zetsu, who is standing boldly in her living room with all his little Akatsuki friends. She angrily says, "What are you doing here?"

Zetsu replies, "I have decided to give you another chance. Here is the deal. This place is no longer your home. You will come with me to a different place and do as the Akatsuki say, that is all. You and I can be together and then you won't have to worry about me straying from you because you will be where I am. Isn't that nice?"

Ryn's jaw drops a little. "Are you kidding?"

Zetsu shakes his head no. "I never kid. I've packed you some things, so let's go."

Ryn stands her ground. "I will not going anywhere with you or your friends, so you all can just leave."

Zetsu frowns. "Have it your way then." With that, Zetsu and all the other Akatsuki vanish.

Ryn smiles a little. "Well, that was easy." She strains her ears. "What is that sound…" Her eyes land on a small lump in the middle of the room. Said lump was expanding slowly, hissing as it did so. Realizing just in time that she is in danger, Ryn dashes out the front door. Just as she clears the porch, a resounding BOOM fills the air.

Ryn lands some distance away in the lot across from her house. Sitting up, she sees that her house is in ruins. The windows are shattered, the walls are collapsing, and debris is floating around everywhere. Ryn looks around in shock. As she looks, the cloaked figures of the Akatsuki close in around her. Tears streaming down her face, she looks up into the eyes of her former boyfriend. He smirks down at her, and her face sets into a glare. With contempt she says, "I detest you and your friends." As they look at her, Ryn disappears in a watery mist. Zetsu tries to grab her but it is too late; she has already moved somewhere beyond his reach.

After much wandering and stumbling around, Ryn comes across a shabby but hospitable hotel. She gets a room and spends the majority of the night sobbing into a somewhat stale smelling pillow.

When Ryn finally falls into a restless sleep, all she can dream about is how much she misses Zetsu and how important is now is to stay away from him.

**TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will own that the dream this is based off of was really weird haha. I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, sadly. Enjoy anyway. **

**Story start:**

Ryn spends the next few weeks on the run. It seems wherever she goes, one of the Akatsuki is there as well. It is really irksome, but Ryn keeps her hopes high. Surely Zetsu and the others would not obsess about her for long? Why bother with one silly girl?

Despite Ryn's logic, Zetsu continues to track her down and follow her around. She has several near misses with him. At the end of her rope, so to speak, Ryn seeks shelter in a warehouse type place. It is remote, quiet, and full of other people who are seeking to evade someone. It seems like the perfect place.

Ryn is in the large warehouse for a day or two before Zetsu strolls in through the main doors. He marches forward as if he cannot hear the others threatening him. Or rather, he did not care that they were speaking to him. What could they really do to HIM anyway? Completely casually, Zetsu makes his way towards Ryn, whose reaction is to run around the room.

Round and round they go, no sooner to the end of the chase than before. As he chases her around a pool, she jumps into the water and swims. As she emerges from the other side, Ryn looks up just in time to see Zetsu's confused face; he hadn't seen her dive into the water. Stifling a laugh, Ryn turns to tip-toe away and hides. Frustrated, Zetsu leaves the building in a obviously bad mood.

About that time, Ryn walks to the main door to look out and see if Zetsu is hanging around outside or not. Zetsu is nowhere to be seen, but something much worse is visible. In the distance, a giant wave is speeding towards the city, bearing down on everything in a ferocious rush of debris and water. Ryn pales. There could be no escape for something so large and destructive. The only real hope that could be had was that the warehouse they were in would not flood or fall apart.

In a matter of moments, water begins seeping into the building through the two open doors, despite the fact that wave is still some yards away. "YIKES!" yells Ryn. Desperately, the inhabitants of the warehouse shut the secondary door. Ryn rushes to shut the main door as the roaring of water gets louder. As luck would have it, the door will not budge. Ryn pushes with all her might yet the door remains unmovable. The wave is nearly upon them now, water streaming in over knee high now making everyone nervous and sad. Several others try helping Ryn force the door shut while others attempt to anchor themselves to crude rafts.

Just as the water becomes too unbearable to deal with, the door slams closed. Ryn looks up, bewildered, and finds Zetsu standing next to her. Mouth agape, Ryn says, "You shut the door like it was nothing! That is INSANE!"

Zetsu shrugs. "It was nothing. A small bit of strength to close a slightly jammed door. No big deal."

Ryn shakes her head. "It is a big deal. You could have just left it like it was."

Zetsu frowns at her. "And watch you drown? Correct me if I am wrong, but you didn't actually want to die, did you?"

Ryn gives him a small smile. "Of course not. …" She look around. Nonchalantly, she says, "Thank you for helping. We would all be screwed otherwise."

Zetsu says nothing. The giant wave chooses this moment to finally hit the warehouse and everything around it. The building shudders and shakes, but does not bend or fall apart. Relieved, Ryn realizes too late that she had instinctively grabbed onto Zetsu in fear. She releases him with a forced laugh, as if to say "that totally didn't just happen."

In response, Zetsu grabs Ryn's hand and stare at her. "More bad things will befall you if you don't come with me. Just come. No questions, no doubts, okay?"

Ryn doesn't answer him at first. He presses her hand, making her squeak, "If you say so."

Zetsu smirks. With a technique Ryn had never seen before, Zetsu brings Ryn from the underwater warehouse into an underground hideout looking place. She doesn't get time to look around, though. Within moments she is whisked off to a room. The door slams closed a little too loudly. Ryn looks around curiously.

Zetsu tugs at Ryn's shirt. Ryn raises an eyebrow. "Really? You know I am NOT in the mood, I am still terrified from that giant flipping wave!"

Zetsu growls, pulling Ryn to himself and kissing wherever he could reach. He mutters, "Stop being stubborn woman. It's your fault I am like this, since you don't want to share me with other ladies you will have to do your job more often."

Ryn pushes at him a little. "More often? How much more often?"

Zetsu whispers the answer into her ear, causing her face to flush pink. Satisfied, Zetsu settles to the task of getting what he wants from Ryn.

Ryn pouts, "No fair Zetsu, you always get what you want! What about what I want?" Zetsu gives her a look passionate enough to melt her heart. " … Ah, the heck with it. Fighting is no fun anyway. Any suggestions on what we should do instead?"

With a wicked grin, Zetsu demonstrates what he thinks they ought to do and for once, Ryn doesn't disagree with him.

**End. Hope someone enjoyed this haha **


End file.
